Displacement
by KellyJade
Summary: When you're vulnerable, sometimes you need a safe zone. And that safe zone can be so comfortable you just don't want to leave.
1. Only Human

I wonder if the people on TV actually know how much they're doing wrong. I mean, every time I watch a medical drama it's astounding how awfully inaccurate everything is. I sigh, sitting further back, my hair falling along the back of the couch as my neck cranes up to watch the high definition television. I can't help but laugh as I see the tall dark and handsome 'doctor' walk into a surgery after a thirty second preparation. "Really?" I say aloud to the empty room.

Or not so empty, I guess. I hear high heels clicking down the stairs, and notice that the distant sound of the shower has stopped. "I made breakfast," I say as I hear her enter the main room.

"You are my favouritest physician," she moans as she makes her way toward the couch and her acute sense of smell (particularly for food smells) kicks in. I turn my head slightly to the side and feel her hand briefly touch my shoulder in thanks before she changes her direction and heads for the kitchenette. "Pancakes? Oh you _get it_, girl."

I smile and shake my head softly. My attention has moved from the mediocre daytime drama to the young girl in the kitchen, her hair wet from the shower, coating the still hot pancakes I've left on the counter for her in syrup. "You know that's not the optimal ratio of maple syrup to pancake," I remark.

For this comment I get sharp glance with the quirky grin I've become quite accustomed to in the past few weeks. "You got beat up in high school, didn't you?" Kenzi says, her tone snarky but lighthearted. Carrying her plate, she makes her way back to the couch and sits close to me. Her hand squeezes my arm. "Thank you for breakfast," she adds, softer.

"I had to do something, didn't I?" I reply. "You sleep so late."

"Bo hated that too," she says, her voice a bit sad.

We're quiet a bit, and we both think about Bo. We do that a lot, I think. She's only been gone a few weeks, on a much needed self discovery trip, but it's hit us both hard. "I miss her," I say simply.

"Me too," replies Kenzi. "But I guess I'd rather she come back and be Bo classic. You know, not a scary succubus killa."

"Kenzi," I say scoldingly. But I agree with her – we want our Bo, not a scared one who can't control herself, or even really be herself.

I watch as Kenzi picks up her fork again and tries to get up all the syrup off the plate with a sodden piece of pancake. "That's not going to work," I tell her. "Your pancake is super saturated."

She laughs at that. "Tell me something," she says, her tone playful now. She leans forward to put her plate on the table (not before quickly popping said piece of pancake into her mouth.) She fixes me in her cool, blueish green gaze. Thick, black mascara accentuates her eyelashes, making them thick and framing her eyes darkly. "Do you just see the world through like, your own little head microscope? Like do scientific equations just pop up on the side of the screen?" She lifts her hand and lightly taps my right temple, smiling now. "Huh? Are you a science_ robot_ in there?"

I have to laugh too. Kenzi is… infectious. I reach up to touch her hand, and I slowly entwine my fingers with hers. She stares at me, still grinning goofily, but now something else is in her smile. "Is that what you think?" I say, holding back a smile myself. I bring her hand down from near my head, and hold it in my lap. "That I'm a calculating machine?"

I'm joking and she knows that. But she shrugs. "I used to," she says. Her hand moves in mine, and then I'm not in control anymore as she moves to run a thumb over my hipbone, exposed over the band of my loose jeans. "But I've been getting to know you a little better." My breath catches and she moves closer to me. I can see that mascara clinging to her eye lashes very clearly now. And then – her kiss tastes like maple syrup.

Oh yes, the Kenzi and I thing. That's new, I should probably elaborate on that.

It started because I moved in here after Bo left. As I said before – we were really hit hard, Kenzi and I. Bo had been my girlfriend, and she had been like Kenzi's family. We both loved her so much and even though we knew she had to do this, it was so hard to see her go. We needed each other for that support – someone who knew how hard it was.

We had our differences in the past, but luckily we had just started to put that to the side. We'd united and beat back a small army of crazed pigmen when our Fae friends were acting like teenagers. That was no small feat, and it helped work out some of our issues. When I moved in, I felt like I could trust Kenzi. I felt like I could really talk to her.

There's a common psychological idea – displacement. You can't handle having overwhelming feelings for someone, so you redirect them onto something else. A safer zone. I was conscious of this idea, moving into this house. I've always found Kenzi physically attractive. Her beautiful eyes, her dangerous style and charm. We were just around each other so much, and we were just so emotionally raw. Within a week I woke up in her bed instead of on the couch. It's consistently stayed that way.

When I'm with her, when we're together – you'd think it would feel wrong. But it doesn't. Maybe we're really starting to fall for each other, I don't know.

As she kisses my collarbone and pins me roughly down, I wonder why I even bothered putting on jeans. I pull her t shirt over her head and thank god it was loose today (all those buckles and buttons she wears can be a real nightmare.) As she pushes firmly on top of me and captures my lips again, I wonder if either of us could bear life without the other right now, because I'm not sure we could.

After all, we're only human.


	2. Hypocrite

Thanks for the reviews and feedback guys – I haven't done a story longer than a chapter for quite a while, so we'll see how good I am at keeping things going! This one's a bit longer – here's hoping you're all up for the continuation of this weird-ass pairing! Woohoo.

I know, I know. I am a big ol' hypocrite.

I was always the first (sometimes only) one on the Doc-Hate train. I took all the digs I could, and I am a damn good digger if I do say so myself. I never let Lauren in, and I never let her have an edge on Bo if I could help it. I was Team Dyson all the way, ow-awoo, the whole shebang. Oh, but don't even think that my Wolflove may have been a way to get Lauren away from Bo and… well, make her single. Because it wasn't. Definitely. I'm sure.

Oh who am I kidding, I sure of so little these days it's ridiculous.

For starters, even a succu-busty sex superhero who saved me from death couldn't get me to switch teams, and now I'm shacking up with some plain old human doctor who I didn't even like at first? What is up with that? (Well, actually I shouldn't say plain. Because uh, _damn_ girl. Let's just say the rest of her is just as hot as those pants.)

See how much of a hypocrite I am? It keeps me up at night.

It started over pinot noir. I've asked her, and the Doc doesn't actually remember that first time, which I have mixed feelings about. Partly I'm sorry because hell, that was one good night. And partly I find it hilarious – she can keep her cool when she's testing uber nasty Fae body fluids for a living but she can't hold her liquor? Talk about needing to get your priorities straight. (Heh.)

Anyway, I had a couple bottles out for a night of marathon-ing bad soap operas (and no, I'm not telling which) and Lauren decided to join me. We'd been hanging out, she'd even been sleeping on the couch – basically we were really getting along for like the first time ever. So we cracked open some wine and well, I just remember really noticing how hypnotizing her curls were when they fell over her shoulder, and how closely the line of her jeans traced her hip. I remember wanting to touch, just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked – and well, spoiler alert, it is. And I liked it.

When I woke up I was naked except for my (super cute!) army styled boots, which had one snap half undone, and the rest still done up, I assume because our drunk asses were not able to get them off. Lauren was next to me – we had managed to get all her clothes off no problem. Damn I had to face some hard truths that morning. Hello, I'd slept with a woman. And my best friend's girl, no less. But I got through all this, even with a pounding wine hangover – and they say humans have no superpowers. Clearly they've never battled the ugly, ugly post-pinot haze.

Weeks passed like nothing. I'd wake up, eat whatever miraculous Doc-concoction that was waiting for me in the kitchen, and sit on the couch with Lauren. Sometimes we just talked, but mostly we made out. After a while we progressed to just doing the dirty, well, basically anywhere.

And here we are. I feel Lauren shudder underneath me, and a second later she looks up at me and kisses me. "Amazing," she murmurs.

Damn right. I smirk, but nicely. "Consider that my continued thank you for the pancakes."

Her brown eyes sparkle with amusement. "I really do need to start baking more."

Oh god yes. "Oh Doc, you really do. For the good of _humanity_," I'm briefly distracted from all other thoughts. Because her cookies… they are like a unicorn and the sugarplum fairy got together and made cookies and then they went _straight home_ to their mothers with their tails between their legs because Lauren's cookies blew them right out of the water.

She laughs, a low (and really sexy, actually) sound. "Well if it's for the good of humanity I don't suppose I can really slack on that, huh?" She glances over my shoulder and I know she's looking at the clock. Ugh, no cookies _or_ sex for me this afternoon. "I should get going," she says, inevitably. "Hale will be on my ass."

Blegh. "Tell him to get off," I grumble as she slides off the couch from underneath me. "Your ass is mine, girl. And so are your cookies."

She smirks as she picks up her jeans from the floor. "Is that a euphemism?"

Hah. "That was a good one," I admit as I shift myself upright. "It must be my hilariousness rubbing off on you."

"Must be," she replies softly, buttoning up her shirt. Her smile fades a bit though. Hm.

"What's up, Doc?"

My corny (slash amazing) joke doesn't get the eye roll it usually does. Huh, must be serious. She turns to look directly at me. Brown eyes probe mine. "Hale," she starts simply. "And Trick, and even Dyson… none of them have any idea what's been going on. But they're smart guys." She sighs. "They're probably going to figure it out, you know."

Oh, that. "Yeah," I say, not sure of what to say, really. I feel like I know where she's going with this. "But we talked about this, already. And we decided we were going to let them figure it out but not tell them before we have to." I stand up off the couch and move closer to her. I slide my thumbs through the loops of her jeans and feel her shiver slightly (it amazes me the effect I have on her, still.) I look up at her. "You're not talking about the boys. You're talking about Bo."

She closes her eyes briefly. When she opens them, the look in them tells me I was right. "She's not going to stay away forever."

"And we don't want her to," I remind her. Although… "Right?"

She laughs, and it sounds painful. "I do miss her. Of course I do." Her eyes flash with something. There's a weird little pause. "I… I love her."

This little statement does not react well with my body. Like seriously, it's like someone briefly decided to use my stomach as a punching bag but then thought it'd make a better sponge and wrung it out. My mouth is dry. "I do too," I say. It's the truth. Bo is (was?) my rock. Like family. And hey, I'm the one messing around with her lovah. So why does it feel like she'd be the one moving in on mine?

Maybe because sex can turn into actual feelings, Kenzi. Ugh, I am stupid.

Somehow Lauren seems to know what's going on in my head. She's doing that more and more, lately. "I know," she says simply. Her hands find their way to the small of my back. "And that's why I was thinking – we should tell someone. Someone we trust, who won't judge us." She half chuckles, looking up to the ceiling for a second with one side of her lips in a tight smile. "Well, won't judge us too harshly." She turns her eyes back to me. "And maybe… we can see how much we can handle."

My stomach does a weird sideways somersault, but I know it's a good idea. "Not Dyson," I say immediately.

She smiles fully this time. "No arguments from me."

She kisses me, then, and I find myself forgetting everything awful about this situation for about five seconds. Everything is warm and fuzzy and nothing hurts. Lauren's like vodka for the soul, I think.

When she pulls back she moves a hand to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Hale?" she asks.

It's a good option – or more like the best shitty option we have. I pull a face before agreeing though, and shake my head mockingly. "No, I'm Kenzi, remember?"

She smirks and shoves me lightly back on the couch. "Stay here, smartass. I have to go, be back tonight. Be good. Kill robot hookers."

I pick up my shirt, which has been lying forgotten on the floor for quite a while. Now that she's not holding me, I'm cold. "Those metallic mamas don't stand a chance," I assure her. "Have fun sciencing. And telling Hale you're totally bangin' me."

Stepping into boots, she laughs, but I can hear an edge. She stands and regards me with her cute (I'm smitten like a teenager, fuck) little half smile. "I'll be sure to let you know just how stupid he thinks we're being when I get back." She steps out, and I see the door close behind her.

I sigh, and the house feels empty. I pull the gaming headset over my mussed up hair. "I'm beginning to guess we're getting even stupider every day," I mumble to myself.


	3. Test

Hey there, everyone. Chapter 3! Thanks so much for the continued support, hope to hear more from you guys! Enjoy

The lab is cold as I enter it. I've gotten used to the temperature over the years, as it's necessary for all the specimens and solutions I have stored. I think of it this way – I can handle a bit of discomfort, but the distilled blood of the Minotaur cannot. Seeing as it's the business I'm in I don't really mind anymore.

"You're late," says my assistant. His jet black hair isn't greasy, but I can tell it's unwashed. He's bent over a microscope and barely glances up at me as he sees I'm here. "We've got four new samples over in the cooler, take a look."

I wonder if it's that new gene splice… Then I shake myself. Nerve wracking conversation now, science later. "Thanks, Simon," I say. "But I need to speak with the Ash briefly first – do you know if he's in?"

Simon twists the fine adjustment knob on the microscope, and pauses before answering me. "Oh. Yeah, he is. Busy, probably."

"Yeah well," I mutter, picking up the lab phone. "I'm sure he'll forget how busy he is when he hears what I have to tell him…" I hear a female voice pick up and greet me. "Yes, I'd like to request an audience with the Ash."

I hear a keys being tapped. "Today?" the voice prompts me.

"If you can."

More keys are tapped. "You're in luck, he has an hour before his next meeting. But I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you didn't take that long."

I thank her, telling her it shouldn't be lengthy. As I give Simon a quick goodbye (not that he notices) and leave the lab I start to wonder how this will go. I suggested Hale as our 'test' for a reason – not only is he not Bo's ex, or her grandfather, he is the new Ash. He recently has had a lot of big scale, big picture problems thrust onto his shoulders. I'm hoping maybe he will be willing to look at Kenzi and I's situation from that broad, less emotional perspective.

God knows we need a bit of logical reasoning right about now. Normally I pride myself on that sort of thing, but I've recently come to conclude there's something Kenzi does to my brain that turns me into an emotional, infatuated mess.

I turn to the corner and see the imposing wooden doors to Hale's office. Quickly, I remind myself that Hale is, Ash or not, one of Kenzi's best friends. My stomach twists a bit, and as I knock I wonder if I'm making a huge mistake telling him. Here's hoping he's not the overprotective older brother type.

"Lauren!" he says as I walk in. He actually gets up from his chair to come shake my hand. You know, I have always liked him. "Haven't seen you in a while. What do I owe this pleasure to, my lovely?"

I clear my throat, and I'm not sure where to start. "Well, to start off – this has less to do with lab business. Ah… more a personal matter."

Somewhat surprisingly, Hale nods understandingly. He backs up a bit to lean up against his desk instead of walking back around it to sit in his chair. It's a friendly gesture and I appreciate it. "I thought I might be having this conversation with you," he says.

My eyes widen. "You did?"

He nods again. "Sure. I get it – Bo's been away for a while, and you're wondering what I'm doing to get her back."

Understanding and an uncomfortable pang of guilt hit me at the same time. "Oh. Well yes, I mean I do wonder about her," I stammer, not untruthfully. Kenzi or not, Bo was (is?) a huge part of my life. "But there's something else. Something that may be a bit odd to hear." He doesn't say anything, and I take this as a cue to keep talking. "It's about Kenzi."

His eyes narrow now. "Is she okay?"

"Oh she's good," I say quickly. "Well, she's great – I mean." Oh god, I could have worded this better. "It's nothing to worry about," I decide on, after an awkward pause. "I hope. I think."

Hale looks completely confused now. Which isn't uncalled for, I'm not making a lot of sense. "Okay Doctor, why don't you just tell me what's on your mind? I think asking questions is the wrong way to go."

I laugh shortly and nervously, glancing up at the ceiling and shaking my head. "Okay. Yes." I take a deep breath and look back into Hale's eyes, pulling myself together. "You know I've been living with her. Kenzi."

He nods. "Yeah. I was surprised at first."

"So was I, to be honest," I admit. "But the thing is, as we've been living with each other, we've realized that our feelings about each other are… different than we thought."

"Right… and how so?" He still looks completely lost.

I stop thinking about what I'm saying, and decide to just say it. "Our relationship got sexual. And then it got romantic. And now I don't know what it is."

He doesn't speak right away. I watch him closely. His eyes widen, and his shoulders jerk back ever so slightly, I assume due to shock. Flickers of disbelief, confusion and some emotions I can't make out flash across his face. This happens quickly. Hale is the Ash, he deals with things every day that I can't even comprehend, and he pulls it together. His face turns impassive. "When?" he asks, his voice steadier than I expected.

"A few weeks ago," I say. I'm surprised that my voice sounds as steady as his. "And it's been happening since then."

Hale lets a slow breath out. "This is a lot to take in," he says, with a bit of an uncomfortable chuckle. "You and Kenz? It's the… very last thing I ever would have expected."

I laugh shortly. "We both thought the same thing. But it feels… right. Almost."

"Almost," he repeats slowly. And then a thought occurs to him. From the look on his face it's the same one that's been repeatedly occurring to me ever since I woke up next to Kenzi the first time. "Oh man. Doc, what are you going to do about –"

I don't want him to say her name. "I don't know," I say, cutting him off. "We don't know. We love her." I raise a hand to massage my right temple. "Neither of us want to hurt her, especially with what she's been going through. It's partly why I wanted to talk to you."

His eyes widen. "Ahm, you don't want me to tell her, do you?"

I smile grimly. "Don't worry, no. I just – I guess I just wanted to hear what you have to say about all this. I'm starting to not trust my own emotions to tell me what's right." I bite my tongue, chewing on my words. "It's something to do with Kenzi. Sometimes I feel like I'm in a secluded bubble when with her – it feels right, like I said. But honestly Hale, I can't tell if it is." I laugh softly. "She messes with my logic."

I feel weirdly exposed telling him all of this. My feelings for Kenzi have started to feel like the most personal part of me, something to be wrapped away and preserved, only for her and me to see. But I force myself to get the words out, force myself to try and take a step towards responsibility again. And I force myself to listen to what Hale tells me in return.

First he chuckles. "I get what you mean with the logic thing. She's a special girl, ain't she?" He watches me nod wryly. "Honestly Doc, you're playing a tricky ass game. You're sleeping with your former flame's best friend. I actually don't even know if you two broke it off officially, which makes it even trickier."

"We did," I tell him, my voice quiet. "When she left, she told me she knew it wasn't fair for me to be tied to her while she was gone. But she told me she'd miss me every day." A lump builds in my throat. "And she definitely didn't predict I'd end up in Kenzi's bed instead of hers."

Hale watches me. "It could be worse," he says finally. "From how you're talking I can see you care about Kenzi. And I care about her too, so I do appreciate that, Doc. She needs someone." He pauses to take a breath. "Just remember – when Bo gets back to town, you're going to have to be honest with her. And she might not take it well." His features turn a bit more serious now, and I search his eyes. "Keep this in mind: Bo left for a reason. She's strong, and she's wrestling with her ability to keep that in check. I know she cares about you, but Lauren, she's not going to like what you have to say." He stands. "Be careful," he finishes.

I understand our conversation is at an end. "Thank you," is all I can say. I shake his hand again, and he promises to keep everything we said under wraps for now. I turn around, leave his office, and re enter the cold of my lab. I pick the simplest sample from the cooler to work on today. I have a lot to think about.


	4. Little Games

Hold on, shit's about to get real.

"Oh come ON!" I yell into the headset. "I totally got you, you motherfucker. Your brains should be PAINTED on that wall."

A whine of interference crackles in my earpiece. "Well maybe your aim isn't as good as you think it is," snarks the rat-assed lazy bastard I _totally_ should have killed. Like really, this dude's trigger finger is just on holiday.

Fuming, I pull the headset off. "Snot nosed prick," I mumble, logging out of the server.

"Not exactly the warmest greeting, but I'll take it," says an amused voice from the doorway.

I look over, and Lauren is there, kicking off her boots. There's a little stab of excitement in my stomach. "Sorry to hear that," I tell her. I get off the couch and make it over to the door in four half skips. I grab the lapels of her black pea coat and start to slide them back off her shoulders, slowly. "Any kind of other greeting you'd prefer?" Hell yeah, I can be smooth.

A corner of her lips pulls up, and she raises an eyebrow. "My, aren't you happy to see me," she says in that low voice of hers. Her hands move subtly to my hips and her fingers brush at the skin under my shirt. She moves our bodies a bit closer together.

Rrr okay, she's definitely one upping me. But hell, she's doing a damn good job. This is kind of a game we play – the she-comes-home-and-who-can-get-who-weaker-at-the-knees? I'm naturally competitive, and baby I thrive on this stuff. Plus with this game, even if I lose I win. Clever, yes?

But alright I really have to focus here. Whew. Focus. "I'm pretty happy, yeah," I say, hoping I sound offhanded (I probably don't but shh, we can pretend.) I stand on my toes – wish I was still wearing my heels – and lift my lips to her ear. "I'm willing to bet I could make you happier," I whisper softly. I feel her shiver. Mhmm, just what the doctor ordered.

Now her breath is catching. Oh yeah, I have got this locked _down_ today. I continue my task of pushing her coat off her shoulders – she lets go of my waist briefly so it can fall to the floor and I push myself a little closer to her, which is much easier now that there's one less layer of fabric between us. She's totally melting in my arms by the way, I can feel it. I take a bit of her earlobe in my mouth and – Damn it, I can't resist. "Gotcha," I whisper softly in her ear.

I can both hear and feel the low growl in her throat. "Oh have you…" she whispers. Uh oh.

Inevitably, I feel her hands on my waist again, and she guides me back into the kitchen – I'm backed up against a chair and I'm guided into a seated position. Her lips find mine and I taste her tongue, we're kissing furiously and I wish I could get my hands to her jeans to get them off. I feel her fingers on my bare skin and one hand grip me by the hair. I moan into her mouth.

And then she chuckles. Her lips move slowly from mine and my eyes open to see her grinning back at me. "I win," she says, her casual half smile making my stomach do a somersault.

"You're lucky you're totally boss at getting it on," I tell her and then I kiss her again. It's just really hard to resist – I really did mean to ask her about how things went with Hale today when she got home. But then she walked in with that damn devil may care attitude thing she does… I shiver into her kiss.

Mm, enough's enough. I can definitely get my hands to her waist now, and my fingers fumble on the buttons. I break the kiss momentarily, wanting to move my lips down and suck on her collarbone… but then holy _SHIT_ –

"Hale?" I squeal, because I just looked over Lauren's shoulder lo and behold, his Ashfulness is just chilling in our doorway, door halfway open, mouth sort of gaping. I actually can't even formulate anything to say. As my brain freezes in my head I just sort of gasp out "Dude… knock first!"

"I – ah, sorry ladies," he says after a second, gasping at least as much as I was. Well, he did get quite the eyeful. I mean, the Doc and I making out? Hotter than your average sight in a day.

"Did you not believe me today and want to see for yourself?" says Lauren incredulously, buttoning her shirt (did I get that undone? Kudos to me) and turning to face the door.

Hale still is sputtering a bit. "Ah I believed you, I just – I never pictured it before I well, saw it." He seems to come to his senses a little. He smiles lightly. "Wow, I can't believe I never pictured it before."

Oh very nice. "Hey Ashface, is that a professional way to greet your number one doctor lady?" I say, giving Lauren's hipbone a quick squeeze before hopping off the chair I'd been all draped over.

He scratches his ear, and suddenly his face turns more serious. God help us, boss man Hale is here. "Ah, no, it's not," he says. His eyes quickly dart between the two of ours. "And it should be, I came here for a reason."

"I thought so," pipes up Lauren. "I didn't think you'd be making house calls these days." Her brow is a bit furrowed. Damn, still sexy even when she's confused.

Hale's next words draw me out of my Doc-induced stupor, though. "I got a call," he says simply. And somehow, Lauren and I both know what that means. We've been expecting it.

There's a moment of silence. I feel the Doc sort of freeze next to me. Hale doesn't say anything, just lets us stand there for a second. My brain feels kind of numb. "Where is she? How is she?" I say, finally.

Hale looks at me. "She's good," he says, his voice calm. "She's had a lot of time. She's really looked at herself and she thinks she might be ready to come back. She didn't say for how long."

Lauren repeats my question. "Where is she?" I can hear the subtle undertones in her voice. First, there's the part of Lauren that's asking because she truly cares about Bo, like I do. We want to know where she is, is she safe? Does she have a roof over her head? Has she got someone to buy her that godawful brand of coffee she loves?

But there's also the part of Lauren that's asking because she wants to know how much time we've got left – how much time for just me and her. We've been in our little cocoon for so long. Together. I want to hold her hand right now, but I feel weird about it.

If Hale hears the undertones he doesn't let on. "She's in the next city over." He takes a breath. "That's why I came over to tell you guys myself. You've got two days."

It feels like all the signals in my brain have just gone off all at once. Excitement, terror, you name it. Bo is coming back, and I'm sleeping with her former lover. Bo is coming back, and I've missed her so much. Bo is coming back and I'm so happy because I don't know if I can survive without my best friend. Bo is coming back and I don't know if I can handle her competing for the affections of someone who I've come to really, really care about. "Holy shitsnacks," I say.

It's all there really is to say, you know?


	5. New

The house is different. It smells different. Although I guess everything does now. A pang arises from somewhere internal. I am definitely still getting used to this.

It all started in my heart. I'd wake up and it would be – _pulsing_ with this unidentifiable feeling. It really freaked me out because I didn't know what it was – I knew human feelings like love or excitement, and I knew my succubus hunger. But this wasn't any of that. I told Lauren it was heartburn when I accidently woke her up with me, more than once. I don't know if she ever believed that.

Anyway, long story short is that I left. I couldn't stay, I really couldn't. It felt like I was starting to burst out of my skin and honestly I was scared. I had that terrifying feeling in my heart and also that damn insatiable hunger. Oh god, the hunger… It was so scary when I first started getting that. Everyone just looked like… _food_. All the time. I took so much from Lauren I felt like I'd kill her. And I did kill others. I can admit that now – once we made our 'agreement' that I could feed off of other people, Lauren stopped checking in on who it was. I mean, it bothered her, and I get that. But I kind of wish she'd checked up once in a while. Maybe it would have prevented the body count…

I shake myself. No, stop the negativity. It's one of the things I've really been working with this whole time. Honestly I haven't been comfortable with who I am – _what_ I am – for basically my entire life. And with this whole power change thing, that's only going to get worse.

The wind whips through my hair. I'm standing outside, still. I'm not feeling the cold – I don't feel bothered by much physically anymore. I move my fingers and toes compulsively – it's become habit. To remind myself that my body is still here, still the same shape as it used to be. Well, sort of. My new, changed heart pulses in my chest, proving me wrong. That's one of the freakiest 'new' things, and the hardest to get used to.

Yeah, my heart doesn't exactly 'beat' anymore.

A rise of frustration mills up inside my chest. How the hell am I going to tell people about this? Kenzi I'm less worried about, I know that her love for me is basically unconditional. And I have a feeling Trick knows already – he seemed just a little too understanding when I told him I'd be leaving town for a while. But Hale, and even Dyson… I'm a bit scary now. I know that. I sigh out loud. I'm something the Fae world hasn't seen for thousands of years. And I'm only halfway through this transition… Ugh. Talk about your supernatural drama – those teen shows don't know the half of it.

A scent catches in the wind, and brings up the thought that I've been both dreading and wanting to think about the most. I'm not even surprised to smell that she's here – I talked to Hale two days ago, I know everyone knows I'm coming back. She's in there, waiting for me. Again, I feel the half elated, half horrified feeling in my throat. God, I don't know what to do.

I know she won't hate me. She loves me, I could always feel that (literally). Even when I had to feed off others instead of her, she stood by our relationship. When my powers started getting out of hand and I had to leave, she didn't put up a fight or make a scene. She understood that I had to break things off for a while. She's so perfect for me. I clench my fist and my nails dig into my palm. God, I wish I could be that perfect for her.

I think about her hair, her eyes, her soft skin. So beautiful. So breakable.

Okay, I just have to do this. I close my eyes, and retreat inside myself for a second. Every time I do it I'm amazed at how easy it's getting. I feel my consciousness retreat into the blinding blue of the inside of my heart. I feel the numbing, warm pulse of the energy I have there. And I centre myself as best I can.

Humans are in that house. Humans I cannot touch – cannot kill. The pulse is initially unhappy with this, but I soothe it, control it. _Do not kill_, I weave into the pulse. _Do not kill._

Once I'm satisfied, I leave my heart, open my eyes. I move my fingers and toes again. I feel more controlled, definitely. I allow myself a quick smile. I'm not perfect, but I'm getting better. And I move towards the house.

As I touch the doorknob, I wonder whether I should knock. I never would have before. I grit my teeth. "Well," I say quietly to myself. "Here goes nothing." I raise a fist and knock, three times.

There's maybe ten seconds where I wonder if anyone will even come to the door. But then it opens, and there she is.

I know it's only been a few weeks, I don't know why I expected her to look different. But she doesn't – her blonde hair is the same length, her eyes are their same warm brown. Only her smile is guarded. "Lauren," I say. It feels wonderful to say her name.

"Welcome home," she says, and her voice breaks a bit.

That's what does it for me – I envelop her in a hug, doing my best to reign in my strength and not crush her. "I've missed you," I mumble into her hair. And then I notice something funny. "You smell like Kenzi," I say, surprised. I guess she's been hanging around here a lot.

Lauren stiffens in my arms a little, and I hope I haven't squeezed her too hard. I pull back and look into her eyes. I don't see any pain there, thankfully. She just looks vaguely… nervous. I sign internally. I guess that's valid. I wonder where I'm going to start telling her everything I've been through.

"I've been living here, that's why," she says suddenly. I have to backtrack in my mind a bit before I remember what she's talking about. "For a few weeks now."

Huh. "That's…" I start saying, without really knowing what to say, "Interesting. And how does Kenzi feel about that?"

I can't really figure out the look on Lauren's face. She raises a hand to her hand and runs her fingers through her hair. She glances at me. "I didn't think this would come up so quickly," she says. She gives a short laugh. "I thought this talk would mostly be about you, to be honest."

I laugh quickly too. "Well, I'll give you that – I was thinking that too. I have a lot to talk about."

She looks at me, seriously. "You look different. Not physically – just something about you."

Damn this girl is sharp. Maybe that's why I like her so much. "I am different," I say simply. I look around the room quickly and slowly inhale, taking in all the scents and intricacies of the house. I frown. "No one else is here."

Lauren raises an eyebrow. "I'm going to just disregard that you could tell that based on nothing but what I assume is sense of smell," she says first. Crap. She then goes back to looking vaguely nervous again. "We did that on purpose," she continues. "I thought you might not want a huge audience right away."

I nod. I hadn't thought about it I guess, but she's right. "It would be nice to ease into it," I amend. I motion to the couch. "We should probably sit, this might take awhile."

It's hard to get into it. Harder than I thought it would be. I start at the beginning, with my heart. My resolve weakens a bit when I have to tell her about how bad the hunger was getting, really. How I killed. But one of the things I love most about Lauren is that she just listens – all she does as I choke out the monstrosities I had committed is nod and stay silent. It helps.

I talk about the shaman for a while. This woman was truly amazing – I met her in Africa, a week into my travels. She was Fae, but I never found out the specifics really, she only ever really talked about me, which I was grateful for I guess. I tell Lauren about the exercises the shaman taught me, how I can retreat into my heart and steady myself when I feel I might go out of control.

Naturally, the good doctor is fascinated by this. "That's amazing," she says, and I almost laugh as I recognize her 'nerd voice'. "It sounds like you're tapping into your biological processes through a means that is purely psychological."

Now I do laugh. "That's really all you have to say? Nothing about my freaky alien heart?"

She doesn't laugh, just looks thoughtful and serious. "It's not alien," she says, ignoring (or maybe not even recognizing) my slight sarcasm. "It's very ancient Fae, though. Something I've only read about." She looks into my eyes and I feel the weight of what she's figuring out. "You're evolving, Bo."

That's an interesting way to put it. "I'm certainly doing something," I reply. I try and look deeper into her face, try and search for a sign of fear. "But you understand that I'm –" I can't say it. I don't even know what I would say.

But it seems I don't have to. She nods. "You're becoming more powerful than anything we've ever seen."

I stand up off the couch. Somehow hearing the words is triggering. I take a step towards the kitchen, glancing toward the dark window. Then I notice that the usual pile of dirty dishes is absent from the sink. As well, the counter has actual fruit on it. I don't have to open the refrigerator to guess there's some sort of vegetable inside it, too. "Are you actually getting Kenzi to eat broccoli?" I ask incredulously.

She chuckles softly. "I mix it into pasta sauces. She can never tell the difference. She says there's no way I don't have some sort of mystical power."

I turn around to smile at her. "Pasta sauce Fae?"

"Exactly." She smiles back at me, but again I can see something new in it. Something a bit uncomfortable.

"So, about Kenzi," I say, slowly. "I'm surprised she didn't insist on being here. She's okay, right? She didn't have the doctor over for some medical reason?"

Lauren looks at me for a second. Then she takes a deep breath. She pulls her phone from her pocket and presses a bunch of buttons in quick succession. "I'm telling her to come over," she explains, and she puts away the phone. She stands up off the couch, and takes the couple steps to stand next to me. "We've been trying to think of a way to say this to you, and we've come up with nothing."

I'm confused. "You're kind of freaking me out," I say. Even when I'm the one turning into some hyper evolved being.

She gives me a wry smile. "You'll see what I mean soon. We decided there are really… no words." Her smile disappears just as quickly as it arrived, and she looks deeply into my eyes. "Bo, you have to know something. We love you, both of us. It was so hard when you left." She takes a deep breath. "I don't know why it happened. But it's something we feel like… we can't stay away from now."

I honestly have no idea what's going on. I can't figure out what she's telling me – from the way she's talking it seems like its bad, though, and I can feel some of my primal sensitivity pricking up at the base of my skull. "Are you in danger?"

A flash of the bittersweet smile reappears, so quickly I almost don't see it. "No," she says simply.

It's so quiet I can hear the dull vibrate from her pocket – although I could probably hear it even in a crowded room with the kind of senses I possess now. Lauren quickly looks at the message she's received. "Bo," she says softly. "What I've been talking about… You're going to figure it out. Quickly. You won't believe it at first. Just try and remember – " she touches my arm, and I feel the sort of longing for her that I have been trying to forget, " – it makes us happy."

I don't say anything, I just look into her eyes.

There's the door. It creaks open. Someone should really grease the hinges. I look over to see who it is, although I already know – I can smell her. "Kenzi," I say, and when I see her the rush of companionate love I have for her rushes up in my chest.

I see her smile. As she looks at me, I can feel the familiar glow of her love for me emanating from her heart. Her love is warm and strong and I realize how much I really missed Kenzi. But then I feel something else.

Fresh sexual energy. It doesn't appear right away, but the longer Kenzi's in the room, the stronger it gets. I'm confused – I try and nail down a source.

It's coming from Kenzi. I think. I look at her quickly, and her gaze is tentative. Nervous. "We love you, Bo Bo," she says softly. "Know that." She glances at Lauren. And then… oh.

It's not just the energy that really gives it away. I mean, that's there. A lot of it. But it's more – the look on her face. As soon as Kenzi's gaze rests on Lauren, her eyes light up and I can see she just wants to smile. Sexual energy flows from the smaller girl in a steady stream toward the tall blonde. Not just sexual, either. Tendrils of care and strong affection swirl from Kenzi, and they move to Lauren, caressing her neck, her face. Protective. Loving.

I almost don't believe it. It's right in front of my face, but I almost build up a wall of denial. I think about storming out, disregarding what I saw. Because it's too crazy, I'm imagining it… That idea goes out the window when I look at Lauren, though.

It's almost surreal, seeing the look on her face. I haven't seen that look in a long time, but I sure recognize it. When I first met Lauren, she'd look at me like that all the time – that searching, caring look. Her eyes sparkle, and her head turns to the side just so. It's her look of realizing the true strength of her feelings, the look of Dr Lewis falling in love.

And she's looking at Kenzi. She's falling in love with Kenzi.

Well this is new.


	6. Complete

The ceiling in Kenzi's room has this crack – it stretches from the bottom left corner right on through to the middle. As I'm lying there, I wonder like I always do… is it structurally sound? Will it fall down on top of us? A wry smile steals onto my face as the young girl sleeping in my arms shifts so her nose burrows into the crook of my neck.

It could even be a metaphor of sorts. I softly drag my fingertips up Kenzi's back, and then idly twist them in her hair at the nape of her neck. Her and I together – are we structurally sound? Maybe we're the crack in the ceiling. I laugh softly at that.

"Mm," I hear, the noise muffled into my skin. Kenzi shifts again, starting to wake, and I move slightly so I can see her face as she lifts it towards mine. Sure enough, soon I am met with blue eyes, a little dulled from sleep but still so vibrant. It always amazes me.

"Good morning," I greet her, smiling automatically – I can't help it.

"Morning? Oh that does not bode well, Doc," mumbles the girl, her dark rimmed eyes threatening to close again. "You should know this by now – Kenzi and mornings? Big no no."

"Mm I have observed that, yes," I tell her, still smiling. "I'm sorry I woke you."

She rolls over a little bit so she's lying against my arm, her body curled up against mine, lengthwise. "What were you laughing at, anyway?" she asks sleepily.

I shake my head slightly. "Oh, just the ceiling falling down on us."

Shaking off her tiredness, I see her glance toward the bottom left corner of the ceiling, and her eyes trace the mysterious fracture there. She looks back at me, an eyebrow raised. "You and this ceiling. I really don't think that's coming down anytime soon. You know it's probably been there for like, the eternity of this house?" Her eyes sparkle and I feel her hand move to my stomach. She drags her fingers across it, tickling me playfully. "You aren't… scared, are you Lauren?"

Pulling her fingers away from my ticklish ribs, I look at her, trying to make my tone indignant. "Pfft. I'm not scared, I'm just thinking of the structural integrity-"

Kenzi interrupts me with a laugh and I love the sound. "Oh the structural integrity!" She says dramatically, and she moves so she's on top of me – although I barely feel her weight, she's so slight. Her blue eyes sparkle with mischief as her raven hair tickles my chin. "You're totally scared," she coos. She cocks her head a little to the side. "Huh? Is my sexy, stoic Doctor lady afraid of a little cracked ceiling?" Her lips twitch upwards.

I had a comeback ready, and it almost reaches my lips until I process her sentence further. I pause, and then shoot her an eyebrow raise of my own. "So I'm _your_ Doctor lady, am I? I was unaware you had this ownership over me."

Her eyes flash briefly, and I can tell that particular reveal had slipped out unintentionally. "Ahm… well." I see a touch of pink in her cheeks.

Oh, I see. "Why Kenzi," I start, a smile steadily growing on my face. "You're blushing."

Her eyes flash again. "Nuh-uh, no way!" Which would have been very convincing and authoritative had she not started blushing more as she said it.

God, and I thought she couldn't get more adorable. "I never thought I'd see the day," I say, smiling. I prop myself up on my elbows so my lips can meet hers. I kiss her very softly, and she moves closer to me, deepening it.

She pulls back after a few seconds though. "Well Doc, I guess you caught me red handed," she admits with a sheepish smile. "Feelings everywhere, spilling and making a mess. I am a shaken beer can of feelings."

I laugh. "I don't know if I'd say that." I trace a pattern idly on her back, and there's a pause as we just sort of look at each other. "You know I'd love to be yours, Kenzi," I say suddenly, surprising myself. I don't know where the words came from, but I know they're true.

Kenzi does too. I see relief in her face, but there's recognition there as well. "It's not an easy task, I warn you," she tells me, a mock serious look on her face. "I am one fast paced, hardcore, kick ass babe."

All I can do is smile. And kiss her again.

We stay in bed for another hour, making out, fooling around. There are so many crazy things going on right now, so much to deal with, but that hour just made me feel… light. Happy. Kenzi just does that – her soul does. I've always been, well, a little uptight. Serious, reserved. What did Kenzi call me… the stoic Doctor lady. But this girl has such an unbelievable free spirit. Admittedly, her prominent youth could have something to do with it. She's a good ten years younger than I am, and maybe the world hasn't wearied her quite as much yet. But I think it's more than that. It's just Kenzi. And being around her takes the weight off my shoulders.

Well, some of the weight.

We actually made it downstairs for breakfast before it comes up again. It's been a week, and we both decided that leaving it alone for now was the better option. We've been good for the most part – but we both think about it. When Kenzi stares into space waiting for the microwave, or when she'll zone out during a movie. That's when I know she's thinking about Bo.

She does it now – pouring sugary cereal into a bowl and then milk. She toys with her spoon, turning it over in her fingers. I decide not to ignore it, this time. "We don't have to wait forever, Kenzi," I say. "She's had time. And it's not like we're the biggest thing she has to deal with right now."

"She's had like a week, Doc," the dark haired girl says, looking up from her twirling spoon. "A week of having super secret tests run on her supersonic bod by her super important grandpa who tells her shit-all about her super fucked up life. Oh, and through all of that, she's thinking about you and I shacked up in here." She dips her spoon into the bowl and transfers a heaping portion of sugary flakes into her mouth. "Doesn't exactly sound like a relaxing weekend at the spa to me," she says, her voice muffled around the crunch of the cereal.

"She's not exactly your typical spa hopper," I say. "Although I see your point." I think about pouring myself a bowl of cereal too, but I don't really feel like eating.

Kenzi chews in silence for a while, but eventually she puts down her spoon again and looks at me, her expression more hopeful. "She didn't seem mad. When she left, last week." I think about that. I suppose it's true.

Looking on the bright side, the encounter definitely went better than it could have. Once Bo figured it out, I was half expecting her to lose it and as Kenzi eloquently put it 'completely lose her shit'. But she didn't. She asked calmly how long it had been going on, and we told her. She asked if anyone else knew. We told her Hale did. And then she nodded, and she told us she loved us still, but she needed time. And she left. Really it was the best we could ask for. The best we deserve.

I've been wondering how that thinking is going, as has Kenzi. And how long it will take. How long does it take to come to terms with something like this? And can those terms include forgiveness? It's something we can't do much about, unfortunately. This decision and process is Bo's – all we can do is wonder, for now.

There's something else I've been wondering about, too. A small, curious tidbit. When Bo came by, as soon as she saw Kenzi and I in the same room she knew about us _instantly_. Within seconds, I think. I mean I knew it would be fast – Bo is a succubus, and there has to be some degree of sexual energy between me and a girl I've been sleeping with for numerous weeks. But the instant connection Bo made, how she put two and two together so fast… it shocked me, really. I wasn't expecting it to click that quickly.

There are a few possible reasons it could have happened. One, I built it up. I gave Bo a bunch of precautionary warnings before Kenzi showed up – trying to soften the blow. I suppose that could have been it… she knew there was something, so she was looking for something. It's a common psychological idea.

Two, it could be Bo. She's different. It's not something that I was expecting when she walked in the door, but I could tell straightaway. Bo was always exceptional – very powerful, seductive, everything that identifies a succubus. But the woman who I talked to a week ago… was something else. When I hugged her, the air felt like it crackled with electricity around her. She carries herself differently too, like she's reigning something in. Something unforgiving and otherworldly. And her eyes… they've changed. I think they're bluer.

These were all just the initial impressions I had, I found out the science later. After Bo left here, she went to see Trick and Hale. She told them things she didn't get into with Kenzi and I, due to the circumstances. I talked with Trick afterwards.

Bo, the chosen succubus, has had extraordinary powers lying dormant inside her for her entire life. Recently, what with her exposure to the Fae and the use of those powers on a regular basis, something… erupted. This started with a sort of metamorphosis – it was fascinating to hear, actually. And thinking back, I can sort of remember it happening.

The heart comes first. A succubus, although Fae and very supernatural on her own, still retains the biological organs and some homeostatic function of a human being. The energy used to power those organs is different, but her heart will pump blood to her lungs, she will breathe in and out, etc etc. However, during her metamorphosis, Bo stopped adhering to the rules of the Fae succubus biology and started to become something completely new. It's typical Bo, really. I guess rules aren't really her style.

Anyway, the heart. The cells inside it started to die. This caused insatiable hunger (some of which I experienced), as well as triggered an abrupt biochemical change. The energy gained from feeding the hunger started to form new tissue – tissue made of pure, unadultered succubus energy. I believe her heart is blue now, actually. This new heart doesn't beat either, it pulses, pulses with the new energy that Bo will now start to rely on. Naturally this comes with a lot of new burdens. First as I understand it, the hunger will not subside. Back when we didn't know any of this was happening, she appeared to have outgrown her medication. Basically, she won't be growing back into it. In fact, this tissue will soon start to spread to her other organs, and finally her brain. That sounds rather terrifying, but Trick has this theory that the heart is the keystone of the whole operation, and so it will be the only _full_ transformation. Bo will still be Bo. Just… more. More hungry, more powerful, more supernatural.

Christ, and I could hardly handle her when she was a plain old succubus. I smile bittersweetly.

"You doing okay, there?"

I startle back into the present at the sound of Kenzi's voice. She's sitting across the table from me, her bowl of cereal finished. Her head is tilted to the side, the look on her face half amused and half concerned. "Sorry!" I say quickly, realizing how long I've been silent. "I zoned out."

The amusement in her eyes grows. "I thought so. Gotta say, it's decently adorable." She slyly hops off her stool, and moves to my side of the table. My heart skips a beat as her warm hand rests on my thigh. She stands on her tiptoes and leans in close to me. I'm getting dangerously close to being lost in her eyes. "Were you thinking about science, Doctor?" she adds softly, her smile widening.

I am having trouble finding words. "I – I may have been," I manage to get out. Oh god, did I just stutter? That is mortifying.

Luckily she saves me the trouble of coping with my embarrassment as she captures my lips in a kiss. As that kiss deepens and the slight, edgy, breathtakingly beautiful girl melts into my arms, I feel her slightly quickened heartbeat against my chest. And I think about the third possible reason that Kenzi and I's new relationship was so very obvious, so very quickly to the succubus's senses.

For the better part of the last ten years, I've been pushed to my limit. Constantly. I've been to Iraq, I've been surrounded by otherworldly diseases. I thought I lost my former girlfriend to a mysterious illness, and was emotionally and physically pushed to find a cure for five years. When I lost her in another heartwrenching ordeal, I started seeing Bo, who I loved desperately, and probably still do. But it hurt. It hurt me and Bo as well, as she had to turn to others to satisfy her very life. Because as much as I loved her, she was something else – Fae, powerful, extraordinary.

Everything that's happened to me for so long… I've been able to handle it, but at times it's just felt so above me. No matter my knowledge, no matter my understanding of Fae, I'm still human. And that part of me is not changing.

I couldn't go back to the human life I had before though – that's out of the question. I'm too involved now, and honestly I don't regret that. I love what I do. It just can't be everything about me, I'm just starting to realize that now. And it took something important to realize that. It took Kenzi.

Both of us – we were swept away from our human lives. Me by the former Ash, her by Bo. For different reasons, but to the same end. We are allies of the Fae. We deal with the supernatural everyday and we don't blink an eye at it. But beyond all that, we're still human at the core of us. And we need that familiarity, that sense of _home_, to survive. To be complete.

And there it is, that's my third guess, my third reason – maybe the scariest one. The scariest one because it makes so much sense. Maybe it was so incredibly easy to see the connection between Kenzi and I because we're so incredibly perfect for each other.


	7. Tough

There is a perfect outfit for all occasions. I may not be the girl for science and equations and whatever trigonometry is, but this I know. Knee high boots, leather corsets, that to-die-for pixie cut purple wig… fashion has been there for me through high school bitch fits and back alley gang fights. Which I guess were still kinda bitch fits – just with beefy men armed with katanas.

"If I can get through a brutal breakup with a rocker dude who wrote mean songs about me, why can't I find a pair of boots that go with this top?" I sigh, frustrated. Seriously, my closet is more than qualified for this, where am I going wrong?

I hear a quiet laugh and spin around. Lauren's sitting on my bed, her eyebrow raised. "You may have to explain to me how those two things are related," she says, obviously very amused.

Well I'm glad someone's all smiley. "Are you making fun of me?" I ask as I place a hand on my jutted out hip for emphasis. "I am trying to find the perfect peace making outfit, FYI." She raises her eyebrow again. "Oh come on," I continue. "You know, something that says 'You're my bestie, I miss you to hell, but damn I lurve me some Lauren-lovin.'" She laughs at that and I spin around to look at the gloriousness of my closet. "There's got to be _something_," I insist, bending down to pick up a three inch heeled stiletto. Ugh, no. Wrong again.

"Oh Kenzi," I hear the Doc say. "You know it doesn't matter what you wear, right?"

Damn is she lucky she's cute. "Oh darling," I reply, reaching into the back of the closet to pull out a pair of black buckled leather boots. "Have I ever got a lot to teach you." I turn around again and hold out my miraculous find. "Observe – the super sexy footwear of friendship."

I've got to give it to Lauren, her little half smile is almost as sexy. "I am floored," she says, putting down her book. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"I'm sure," I tell her, walking over to my bed. I drop myself and my miracle boots on the duvet next to her. "Trust me – Bobo and I just need to talk. She may be a teeny bit peeved with me yes, but she really does love me. She'll understand, I promise."

Lauren smiles, and she leans closer to me to pull me into her body. My head finds its way to the crook of her neck and shoulder and I smell her – flowery and a bit like hand sanitizer (I think that's from the lab.) Gotta say, I never thought I'd love being held by a woman like this, but for some reason it just fits. "Well I hope you're right," she murmurs. Then she squeezes me a bit tighter. "Just be careful, okay? Bo is… different now."

I pull back a bit so I can look into her eyes. "You mean the new and improved succu-bod thing?" She explained this to me, and although I can grasp the concept I can also confidently say I understood just about zero percent of the scientific babble. "I thought that was just her heart getting all blue and wonky."

"It's a bit more than blue wonky-ness," says Lauren, with a straight face. Somehow. As I hold back a giggle, she continues. "Bo's changing to be an entirely new type of succubus. Although her personality should retain itself, you never know how this type of thing could affect someone. Plus her hunger is out of control." I don't miss the worry quickly flash through her eyes. "And you're human, Kenzi. Her best friend, and one of the bravest girls I've ever met, but still human."

Her worrying about me is pretty damn adorable too. "I am a lot of things, Doc, but I'm no snack," I say, sitting up fully. Then I lean towards her and kiss her softly. As I pull back I look into her eyes. "Hammers be all jealous of me because I'm tougher than nails." I smile. "I'll be okay. But I gotta go."

I kiss her once more, quickly, and then hop off the bed and step into my peace making boots. Ah, perfection. I'm just about to leave when Lauren says my name. "Kenzi?"

I turn around to face her. "Mhmm?"

There's a tentative look on her face. "I know the technicalities are hard to understand. But what's happening to Bo – ," she pauses, and bites her lip. I can see her trying to form the right words. "It's hurting her. I know it is, purely from knowing the science of what's happening to her body. And… from knowing her. Do you think you could try and ask her about it. Maybe see if you could help? With the emotional bit at least." The look on her face is different now. Sad, almost pleading.

A really weird feeling is going on in my stomach. And not like when I have too much pizza and beer. On one hand, I know what Lauren's getting at. Bo is just the sort of girl that's too damn stubborn to say she's bothered – especially when she needs the help the most. I know because hell, I can relate. So I get that I should really try and help if I can, and I appreciate the heads up about it – Bo's good at hiding her shit.

But on the other hand… a twinge of jealousy perks up too. Oh boy.

I'm not stupid, you know. I know Lauren and Bo really had something, back before everything went to shit and Bo's crazy Fae changes had her running for the hills. I mean I was there the whole time. Back when the Doc would come over and it wasn't my bed she was sleeping in. Back when it wasn't me she was making pancakes for in the morning.

They really loved each other, I guess. And what bothers me is I know not only might those feelings not be resolved I also know that when Bo left, I really had no right to move in on Lauren, even though it was totally unintentional. Ugh, I just feel like such a homewrecker. And a lazy one, too – I didn't even go wreck someone else's home, I did it in my own. To my best friend.

It doesn't seem like I pause for too long, or had some weird look on my face, but from what Lauren does next, I know I did. "Oh, Kenzi," she says suddenly, her eyes a bit frantic. She gets off the bed quickly and walks over to where I'm standing in the doorway. She wraps her arms around me and I melt into her body. She's warm – and I smell flowers. "Don't you ever feel like I'm not thinking of you, first," she whispers to my ear as she holds me.

The awful twisty feeling in my stomach lifts a bit as she says that, but I still feel all weird. "If you were though, could I blame you?" I ask her, my face buried into her collarbone partly so I don't have to look her in the eyes. "It's not like you chose me over her… she was gone." As I say it, I feel all the insecurity that's been building up ever since Bo's been back just overflow and spill out. "I was all there was. Just little tag along Kenzi, the quirky 'good enough goof'. The comic relief, perfect to pick up the pieces with." I almost choke on the words, tears welling up in my eyes.

It happens so fast I barely recognize what's going on. But then I'm not buried in Lauren's chest anymore, she's kissing me with a passion I didn't even know was possible and holy shit is it ever good. We've never been all that tame when we're together, but oh fuck almighty, the way she holds me, her tongue hot and intense in my mouth, her hands pressing my body close into hers – I moan with longing and desire and _need_ –

It's over just as quickly as it started. She pulls back and for a second I honestly can't remember what the hell was going on anyway, I kinda just want to push her onto the bed and go wild. "What…" I breathe, not really having space in my head for anything else.

She stares into my eyes, her strong features serious and focused. My head clears a little as she speaks. "Kenzi, I know the way we started was unconventional. I know it might not have even seemed 'real.' But damn it, it was. You helped me pick up the pieces, yes. But you can keep them." She brings her hand from holding my waist to holds the side of my face, gently but protectively tracing my jawline. Her brown eyes, usually so soft, blaze with something I've never seen there. "Everything's all screwed up. I know. But we can and will get through it. Because for whatever reason, you and I are perfect together in a way I didn't even know was possible. I want to be with you. And I love you."

Oh. Holy. Shit. If my brain was short circuited before, this cranked everything into overload. "Can – can you say that again?" I manage to say. "It's just – funny story, actually – I've misheard those words before and it got all weird and then…"

She answers by kissing me again, which is a pretty damn good answer, by the way. As she moves back to look me in the eye again I can see the hint of a smile around her lips. "I love you," she repeats.

Okay, I heard it right.

Now, people have said these magic three little words to me before. To mixed results. But when I felt it back – and I have, some of those boys were pretty special – I always kinda stumbled around saying it back. You know, gotta be the perfect delivery. I guess it maybe goes along with my perfect outfit thing… if I look good and sound good, maybe people will think I'm a little less of a tool.

With Lauren I don't care. Maybe it's because of how we started – our little rivalry, the bitterness I had for her taking Bo's time away from me. The way that we got all the nitpicking and snippiness out of the way firsthand… I've been a bitch to her, I've been tough-kid Kenzi for her already. When things changed, we both just pushed that to the side. And now, I know how she thinks of me, and I kind of want that to be as genuine as I can possibly make it. I don't want to hide behind layers of leather and lace and eyeliner. I want her to know the me that I keep wrapped deep inside all that.

Oh god, I sound like a cheesy romantic comedy. Okay, I'm just going to talk, now. "I love you too," I say, the words coming out effortlessly. Because I really mean them. Maybe more than I ever have. Well whatdya know – who the hell could have predicted that?


	8. Talk

So guys, the home stretch for this story is upon us, I think. The rough outline in my head has one more chapter in it for you guys – what do you think? Comments, questions, concerns, suggestions? Review, review, review! And enjoy.

xxx

I do up the top button on my pants, and look up at her again. "Thank you," I say. "I know you don't have to do this."

She rolls her eyes, something she is absurdly good at. "Yeah, yeah," she says, and her tone is so perfectly offhand and uncaring – so perfect that I know it may not be genuine. In fact I'm pretty sure it isn't. "I guess I'd rather it be me doing this than say, half the population getting wiped out."

"I don't know about half the population," I say, wondering if that's true. "Just… well, definitely a few." It's weird, still. Scary and weird. Thinking about how powerful I've become, and how things have changed. It used to be that I could feed off any average Fae and they'd live – only humans I had a tendency to kill.

Now even the Fae aren't safe from me.

"Hey, is this yours?" I look up at her again, and she's holding out a simple leather bracelet.

"Oh. Yeah," I reply, standing up. I hold out my hand to take it, but instead she starts to tie it around my wrist. I decide not to remark on that, and instead explain where I got it. "It's from the shaman – the one I was telling you about. The one who helped me with my powers, and everything, while I was away."

Her eyes quickly dart up to meet mine, and there – ah, this is the sort of thing that makes me suspect she's not as much of a bitch as she tries to be. There's caring in her icy blue eyes, an honest curiosity about this bracelet. And about me. "That's it?" she asks, her fingers deftly finishing the knot around my wrist. "It's just a token – no special powers?"

I smile at her. "That's it. Just kind of a memento."

"Interesting," she says simply, looking down at it again. Then back at me. And a hint of a smile plays around her lips. "It suits you."

I'm caught off guard. I often am, with her, though. "Thanks," I say, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey chicas, am I interrupting something?"

I look up quickly, surprised. Which doesn't happen often these days – weird I didn't hear or smell her approach. But Kenzi's at the door of the Dal's basement, one eyebrow colourfully raised. I see her quick gaze flash over the two of us.

"Only the leftovers, don't worry," comes the sharp reply from Tamsin, as she very quickly drops my wrist and moves back a step. She grabs her coat from the back of a chair. "Anyway, I was just leaving." Her gaze meets mine, briefly. "Let me know when you need my help again."

And she's gone, sauntering boldly past Kenzi on her way out. As soon as I hear the slam of the door upstairs, Kenzi opens her mouth. "Well I'll be shittered," she quips, a smile on her face. "She likes you."

I think about denying it. "I know," I say instead, wondering what expression I have on my face. "I mean she's only helping me with my feeding – she's uh, kind of the only one around here who can take it easily any more. But yeah. I know."

Kenzi walks into the room, and drops into an armchair – the one Tamsin's coat was on. She frowns. "Take it easily? What, has she got a vag of steel or something?"

You'd think this comment would make me wince, but instead I laugh. I'd forgotten how Kenzi makes me laugh. "No but thank you for that image," I say, shaking my head and smiling. "No – she's just… strong." And then I don't know what to say. Is this something I should ask Tamsin's permission before sharing? "She's a… um – "

"Valkyrie. Right?" Kenzi says, completing my sentence and furrowing her brow in concentration, trying to remember. "Or something like that. Lauren told me about – "

But then we both freeze. She's said the magic word. _Lauren._

I don't know how I've been feeling, the past couple days. Numb. It's like I can't believe it – can't comprehend it. But I know it's true. Kenzi and Lauren. Together, with each other. "I guess we should talk about that." I say. Gotta start somewhere.

Kenzi looks nervous. Which doesn't happen often. I see her swallow, steadying herself. "That's why I'm here. I mean, other than to see you, hun." She gives me an unsteady half smile. "We didn't really get a proper reunion."

I love Kenzi. But with her words, come back the memories. And then I don't really feel like being gentle. "Why?" I ask curtly, cutting to the chase. "I mean – You didn't even _like_ her."

She looks down. Uncharacteristic. Maybe I should feel bad about the way I'm going about this, but I don't. She peeks back up at me from under dark ebony bangs. "I'm so sorry, Bo," she whispers. "I couldn't – help myself. I missed you, we both did. She was the _only_ one who knew how I felt… I could let everything inside of me out. She knew every part of how I was feeling." She pauses, looking down at her thin knees. I see a pained smile. "And we started talking more and…"

"But it's more than that," I say, cutting her off. "It's not just a comfort for you guys. There are real feelings there. I can see them."

"Right. Succu-vision," Kenzi says. She bites her lip, thinking. "And… I know. I honestly don't know how it got there, but you're right. I, well. I think I love her, dude. I do love her." She looks at me tentatively. "But I love you too, Bo. And I really did never mean to hurt you, and I am so sorry I did."

I don't say anything, I just look at her. I don't know what there is to say. Kenzi hurt me. She's my best friend, and she got the girl I loved to fall in love with her. They're happy. And it's unfair.

But maybe it's not.

I've always known Lauren and I would have something. Since she first treated me, touched me. Since I first touched her. I was just learning about the Fae, reforming my identity, and Lauren represented that newness – she was part of that world, and part of my old world. She was human, and that comforted me.

It's different now. She's a part of my world, yes. But her humanness… far from comfort, it was honestly starting to worry me near the end – I used to have to hold back, thinking my kiss would kill her. Now I'm almost certain it would.

I love her. But maybe I shouldn't. And as much as it kills me to think it, or acknowledge it, maybe she needs to be with someone of her own kind.

But Kenzi?

"Uh, Bo. You haven't said anything in a preeetty long time. Should I leave? You're not gonna like, go rogue on me are you?" She's sitting kind of on the edge of her seat, looking vaguely spooked.

Despite everything, I smile. "No, I think you'll be safe." I sigh, then. "Listen, I have to tell you this isn't easy for me. But after all, I can literally see how you feel about each other. And even though I'm not that comfortable with it… I understand."

I can see her face light up, jaw dropping a bit. "For reals?"

I smile thinly. "For reals. Although maybe hold off on any dinner invitations for a while. You know, a grace period."

"Oh definitely," she says eagerly, holding her palms up in a show of submission. Then she sort of cocks her head. "So uh, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about."

I lift an eyebrow. "Something else?"

"It's not bad!" she says quickly. "Well I mean, I don't know if it is, I guess." She looks at me searchingly, and I am surprised to see a bit of concern in her eyes. "You okay, Bobo? I mean, we haven't been talking. And you're going through like, Fae puberty 2.0 here. You having crazy mood swings? Should I have bought you some chocolate?"

I smile. "It couldn't hurt, but that's not exactly necessary." Then I sigh, wondering how to explain it. It's true – this whole thing has kind of got me thrown for a loop. And I've missed having my bestie to talk to. "It's just… weird. Every day I feel different. Stronger. And I can feel how intense my power is getting even more now."

Kenzi's face sort of twist. "In your… heart-thing?"

I laugh. "Yeah, my heart-thing. It's still a heart, I guess. Just a new one."

She grins. "Right. So, what about the hunger thing? You said Tamsin was the only one who could ah…" She smiles wider. "Satiate your appetite?"

I am unsure if she's just poking fun at me for the sake of it, but I decide to answer anyway. "The hunger's getting stronger, too. Definitely. And every time I feed, my body wants a bit more." I shrug. "Tamsin's strong. She has a unique brand of energy, and she can stand pretty much anything."

I don't like the way Kenzi is looking at me. Sure enough, her grin quickly turns mischievous. "Well, well. You _totally_ like her too."

I roll my eyes. "Okay okay, don't push your luck." I stand up, cueing Kenzi to as well. "Tell Trick I want to talk to him on your way out."

As I push her towards the door, she keeps up a stream of chatter. "That's another thing – does the Trickster know what you were using this basement for? That is one accepting Grandpa. Or did you just tell him you and Tamsin were down here knocking a few back, instead of knocking boots…"

I fold my arms and frown sternly. "Kenzi, I can take back my blessing, you know."

My best friend pauses for a second doing up her jacket, a brief flash of panic lighting her clear blue eyes. I try hard to keep a straight face, but just like she always could, Kenzi quickly sees right through me. A smile plays subtly along her lips. "Good to have you back, Bobo."

She hugs me, and I relax in her thin arms. "You too, kiddo." She pulls away and heads up the stairs. As I sink into a chair in the basement and pull out a book on ancient Fae evolution, I can hear her voice yelling from the bar.

"Hey Trick! Bo wants to talk to you! Don't worry, she's totally done nailin' Tamsin now!"

I sigh, dropping the book. "Goddamn it, Kenzi."


	9. This Day

I stand at the window of the Dal, the rain tapping an endless tattoo on the stained glass. As if it's mocking me. My brow furrows. Bo is always telling me I'm too harsh on myself, but this has to be a sign, doesn't it? Karma, of sorts. This is what I get for deciding on today, of all days. For deciding on this place. On this girl…

Thin fingers brush the crook of my arm and I'm startled for a second. But only a second – as I realize who is here I relax instantly.

That's got to be a good sign.

"You're going to have to cut down on this emo-staring out the window, you know," she says, a hint of amusement in her sarcastic cadence. "You're worrying Tamsin, she thinks you're going to run out on me."

I hold back a snort of laughter. "It's weird how close you're getting to her, you know."

I feel a slight pressure on my hipbone, and I turn around to face the young girl before me. Like always, the first thing that rivets me is her eyes. Heavy black makeup, in contrast with a sea of clear blue. The next thing I see is her smirk. "We've got an understanding. Someone's got to balance out the happy-go-lucky around here with some bad-ass 'tude."

I smile. "I'm not badass enough for you?"

To her credit, she doesn't even roll her eyes. "Oh Doc, you are the most badass of them all. Really, Tams and I are just barely keeping up with you."

"Uh huh," I say, with some amusement. And then I finally take my gaze off of her face, and see what she's wearing. "Oh," I say, my voice faint all of a sudden. "Oh, wow."

Deep red has always been her colour – she is wearing an elaborate corset, black and ruby studded, accentuating her trim waist. Ribbon ties line her ribs, and a graceful silk train turns into a beautiful dress that hugs her slim thighs down to her knees, pulling it all together. As I manage to pull my eyes back to her face, a see a satisfied smile on her lips. "Already speechless and I haven't even done my hair," she chirps happily. "Man, I clean up nice."

Before I can heartily agree, I gasp, covering my eyes with my hand and spinning back around to face the window. "I can't see you yet!" I exclaim. "Ugh, that's worse luck than the rain!"

On top of the beautiful girl's amused chuckle, I hear another sound – the click-clack of heels across the floor of the pub. "Kenzi," says the new voice, "Stop scaring her, she's needlessly nervous enough already."

My eyes still squeezed shut, I feel rather than see Kenzi's emphatic gesture, protesting her innocence. "I didn't do anything!" she insists. Then she giggles. "You're right though, she is freaking _fo-shiz_."

Bo's laugh echoes strangely in the empty bar. "I can see that."

"I'm not freaking," I grumble. "I'm just… I don't know."

"Uh huh," says Bo, obviously very amused. "Kenz, do you mind occupying Tamsin for a while? She's going nuts down there with no one but Dyson to amuse her." Then she laughs shortly. "Plus to be frank, you and that outfit are making Lauren's anxiety level even higher than it is already."

Kenzi giggles again, and I feel soft lips kiss my shoulder, quickly and tenderly. "I kinda knew that, I will admit," she says softly, almost so only I can hear her. And then her footsteps trot off towards the back room. "Hasta la later, ladies," her exuberant voice bids us adieu.

I hear a door close, and then I feel it's finally safe to open my eyes. As I set down my hand and breathe a sigh of slow relief, Bo laughs again. I turn around to plead my case. "You know it's very bad luck! You can never be too careful."

The succubus stands before me, smiling indulgently. Although it's been at least a year since her change has completed, her appearance still catches me a little off guard every time I see her. Her hair is longer, straighter and somehow more luxurious – if you look closely, you can see a blue sheen as she turns in the light. Her eyes are clearer, and the dark brown they had always been has faded, becoming a truly unique blend of light brown and sapphire blue. Her skin is paler, but it doesn't look unhealthy. As with everything Bo, it becomes her perfectly. I swear she's a bit taller, too.

And the power – it exudes from her every pore. Amidst her subtle air of sexuality is an overriding, crackling electricity that fills any room she's in. No matter who you are or what you do – this woman could kick your ass to the curb and back.

Now though, she just shakes her head at me. "I never took you for the superstitious type," she chides. "Can't you just override the world with the power of test tubes and hair flips?"

I laugh at that. "Maybe before, I could." Then I smile. "I've had a bit of a perspective change in the past few years."

Bo smiles too, knowing. "Kenzi is an amazing girl for perspective."

"Kenzi is an amazing girl," I reply, softly.

Bo nods at that, agreeing. She cocks her head to the side and steps closer to me, grasping my forearm gently. "And she loves you." There's silence for a moment as she ponders, gazing into my eyes the way she does. Somehow Bo can always tell exactly what I'm thinking. "What's got you so riled up, Doctor?" she asks me after a second. "I know it's not just the rain." She raises an eyebrow, her eyes inquisitive. "Or the corset."

After an acknowledging smile, I sigh. I should have known she'd see right through me. "It's embarrassing," I say, finally.

"Even better," she jokes. Then she squeezes my arm a bit. "I'm all ears," she says earnestly.

I wonder briefly where to start, but then decide that I've never really been one for subtlety, anyway. "I'm worried… I'm worried about you." I see Bo's brow furrow and try and elaborate quickly. "I just feel like… this day. What if I'm making a huge mistake? I'm starting to not be able to believe what I asked you to do for me." I cringe slightly. "It's just – the history. Our history."

I don't know if I'm expecting her to laugh and tell me I'm overreacting or what, but she doesn't. Her expression is serious, and she looks down toward her feet. "Oh Lauren," she says softly. When she looks back up at me, I try to read her expression, but come to a loss. Her voice is quiet as she speaks again. "You know there was a time when I thought this day would go a whole lot differently."

My heart does a painful little back flip. Standing here with Bo, my mind travels back in time. To all the moments we shared, many of them right here in this bar. Years and years ago, when she first walked into my lab and I told her what she was. When I felt her power for the very first time. "We've come a long way from that," I say softly.

She nods again, her face still lined with seriousness. "We have," she agrees. Her brown-blue eyes blaze. "And as the years have gone by – as I've changed, as you and Kenzi both have… I've been more and more grateful every day that this is the way everything turned out." She's already very close to me, but she takes a step closer. "I'm happy with my life now. And I know you two are as well."

I can feel it coming. "But?" I barely whisper.

She doesn't answer me with words. She answers me with a kiss.

It's – surreal. I haven't kissed Bo for years. It seems like ages. But I can remember what our kisses were like, and this is similar, despite her change. She was always powerful, even in the beginning. That was always in her kiss, always present. It certainly is now. Her lips move against mine, and she's gentle, but I can feel her holding back. Out of her caring, out of not wanting to cause me pain, not wanting to hurt me.

I don't know what I'm thinking. I'm kissing Bo. _Bo_. This woman was my obsession for so long, and then my lover, and then the woman I thought I'd be with for the rest of my life. She moves closer to me in my arms. I feel my body push towards her, every cell in me wanting to be closer. It's a natural physical reaction, one that's always been there. My human body responds to the body of a succubus. She is the ultimate object of lust for my species. It's in my DNA, I understand that. But there's something… there's something I just can't put my finger on.

When I kiss Kenzi, it's obviously not like this. Kenzi is human. She is soft, warm, gentle – but not because she has to be. Because she is. She's not strong in the same forceful way – she has a strength of spirit. When I kiss her, it's like I can feel her soul reach out and touch mine. My mind wrestles with it. Why am I thinking of Kenzi? Why can I not stop thinking of Kenzi…

It's a sudden realization. It hits me over the head. Bo's lips move softly against mine one more time, and then – I know. Something that I've known inside for a very long time, but never been able to truly comprehend until now. Kissing Bo is _wrong._ This feels _wrong_.

I gasp against Bo's mouth, and she immediately pulls back. As I see her open her eyes, they're not glowing blue. They're just intense, searching my face. "Lauren?" Her voice is hesitant.

"We're not right!" I exclaim – but my voice is more of a breathless gasp. "We…" I run a hand through my hair and I see Bo's face register my words. She smiles softly. "We were never right, were we?"

Bo's expression is knowing. "Oh Lauren, I loved you. I still do. That's never going to change." She takes a step back, and we're only touching from her hand loosely clinging to mine. "But no," she shakes her head, and she smiles sadly. "I don't think we were ever really _right_. We loved each other, and for the time we were together, that was enough. More than enough. But there's someone out there for you who fits you in every way." Now her smile is a little happier. "And you know what? I'm overjoyed to be the one who helped you find her."

A tear runs down my cheek. Oh great. "I'm crying," I say, unnecessarily. "Wow. I'm sorry."

Bo laughs. "Don't apologize, silly." She lifts a hand, and wipes my tear away. "I should be the one saying sorry…" She looks a little sheepish now. "I shouldn't have kissed you, that was super inappropriate. I just couldn't think of any other way to help you see – "

"How incredibly wrong we are for each other?" I complete, my laugh sounding funny through my tears. "God, after all this time…"

She laughs too. "Well, yeah." Her supernatural eyes meet mine. "But you know what? I think maybe it's a good thing we had something for a while. Because that love that grew for you – I'm still holding on to that." As she continues to speak, her voice strengthens, and I can see a strong, true smile form on her beautiful face. "And with that love, and the love I have for Kenzi…" Her smile is exuberant. It glows with power, and joy. "I will be there for you. I will be there for you both for the rest of your lives."

I can't say anything. Her words cut into my heart, warming it. All I can do is grab her and hold her close. "Thank you," I whisper into her hair. Her hug is warm.

"Always," she says simply. And then after a moment, she pulls back, holding me by my shoulders and gazing into my face. For a moment, we share a look of true companionship. Then she sighs. "Vex is going to kill me," she explains after a moment, and I realize she's looking at the inevitable mascara lines running down my cheeks. "Okay Doctor – make up room, stat."

xxx

Although it had rained all through the morning, in the early afternoon the clouds parted. The sun shone through the stained glass windows of the Dal, and the light twinkled playfully along the mahogany bar where the guests gathered. In his stiff suit, the wise and beloved Ash nudged the man standing next to him. "Look at it dance," he whispered, nodding toward the sparkling light on the bar. "Suits Kenz."

Dyson nodded and smiled. "It's perfect," he agreed, his gravelly baritone quiet.

The guests weren't seated. It wasn't the way anyone wanted to do things – it didn't suit the bar, didn't suit the occasion. Didn't suit the two women who everyone was gathered to celebrate. However, some traditions _were_ kept.

Whatever quiet chatter faded completely as the sound of the organ started. It was a familiar song. The cadence moved along at a perfect pace. And everyone looked to the back of the Dal, which had just been bathed in light.

Standing there was Trick, behind a wooden altar. To his left – Kenzi, radiant and fierce, but soft and glowing at the same time. Her thin face was lit up with excitement. At her side stood Tamsin, looking aloof as always, but if you looked closely (or just knew her really well), you could see a genuine happiness in her patented half smile. A happiness that had grown exponentially in the past few years. One might even blame a certain succubus for that.

The organ continued to play, and the creak of the basement door was heard. The guests turned their heads, and a collective sigh of wonder crept throughout the room.

Lauren was radiant. There was no other word to describe it. In a traditional white gown, she strode down the Dal's makeshift aisle with a strong, but graceful air. From the moment she walked in the room, all she looked at was Kenzi. It could be argued though, that Kenzi was really all she'd seen for years.

Holding Lauren's right arm and beaming with pride was – well, a less than traditional choice.

As they reached the altar, Lauren and her escort stopped. And Bo whispered quietly to the woman she had been honoured to give away at her wedding. "Take good care of her."

Lauren tore her gaze away from her beautiful bride for a second to give Bo a warm, genuine smile of thanks. "I will."

Bo squeezed Lauren's arm, and as she walked back to the bar to stand between Dyson and Hale, she snuck a quick peek over her shoulder to see the two human women she loved the most join hands in front of the wooden altar. And then she heard Trick begin to speak.

"We are gathered here today…"


End file.
